Come What May
by frank.iero.saved.me
Summary: Most Likely Complete! It is about Full House, when the kids are older, most of them are adults and have their own children.
1. Stephani

_Disclaimer-I only own Colten Adam Flanner, Adam Lee Flannery, Emerald Ruby Katzopolis, Sapphire Breanna Katzopolis, Todd Joseph Gladstone, Lizzie Alesha Gladstone, Abby Kay Gladstone, Lillian Rosina Caler, and Ashley Ree Caler. I do not even own the title 'Come What May' Come's from a heartland book therefore it belongs to it's creator, Lauren Brooke._

_A/N-My first Full House Fan-fic._

_Summary-It is about Full House, when the kids are older, most of them are adults and have their own children_

* * *

**Come What May**  
  
Stephani

* * *

Stephani Tanner-Flannery sat at on the light blue couch that was placed against the north wall in her Living Room. Her home was small it had 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. Every room connected to the living room. There was the first bedroom connecting to the north wall right next to the couch, that was Colten's, it had pale yellow walls, a crib in the corner, a dresser across from it in another corner, a changing table in another corner and a rocking chair in the other corner. _Colten_, a complete image of his diseased father. Colten was five months old going on six months old in a week. Colten's father Adam died two weeks before the birth of Colten, hence the name 'Colten Adam Flannery'. The second bedroom came of the East wall. It had light blue paint that was peeling, a bed right by the window, which looked out upon the bay, A bedside table right next to the bed with an alarm and radio upon it. The dresser was in a corner with a TV on the top of it. The Comforter on the bed had horses on it. On the South wall was a door that led into the kitchen. The kitchen had white tiles on the floor and was just your basic kitchen but smaller and the table was in the center of the kitchen. Ah the table, hand made by Adam out of Oak Wood. It had 6 chairs at it. The west wall had a door that led to the bathroom. A basic bathroom but very small, there was a sink with a mirror crammed next to the toilet, a hamper across from the sink, and a shower/bathtub at the end of the bathroom, it had wallpaper with pink flowers on it. The living room was recently painted white with a wood floor, it had a couch on the north wall, and two chairs, one upon the south wall, and one upon the west wall and a play-pen that leaned up against the East wall. There was one word, one word alone that could explain this so called house, _Dull_. Stephani was 22 going on 23.   
  
She flipped her light blond hair as she looked over at Colten bouncing happily in his playpen.   
  
"**Mmmmmmmmmm—ppppppppppppp**" Shouted Colten joyously. Stephani laughed as walked over and picked her son out of the playpen. She gave him his bottle, a bath and laid him down in bed. After he was asleep she got her dinner, which was leftover pizza from last night and a salad. She then went in and watched the ten o'clock news. As the news ended Stephani got up, turned the TV off and entered her room. She changed into her PJ's and slipped under the heavy comforter and soon drifted off to sleep. 


	2. DJ

_**Disclaimer-I only own Colten, Adam, Emerald, Sapphire, Todd, Lizzie, Abby, Lillian, and Ashley, I do not even own the title 'Come What May' is the title of a heartland book therefore it belongs to it's creator, Lauren Brooke.  
  
A/N-My first Full House Fan-fic.  
  
Summary-It is about Full House, when the kids are older, most of them are adults and have their own children**_

* * *

**Come What May  
**  
DJ

* * *

-DJ sat on her porch outside of her home. Her and her husband were swinging on the swing on their porch as their two daughter's Lilly & Ashley played in the yard. Their house was huge it had 5 bedroom's and 5 bathroom's a yard that was pretty big, with a white picket fence around the yard. When you walked in the house you could enter into the living room or the kitchen. The living room had two beige couches and a light blue chair. There was 2 floors on the bottom floor their was 3 bedroom's and 3 bathrooms. The first bedroom was the master bedroom. It had pale yellow walls, there was a dresser, a bed that had yellow with white flowers for the bed set, a closet, and a door that led into the bathroom, it of course belonged to DJ & Steve. The next bedroom was plain, it had a door that led to a bathroom, but the rest of it was plain. The other bedroom was exactly the same. Then on the second floor it had 2 bedroom's, 2 bathroom's, and a huge playroom. The first bedroom had purple walls, their was a dresser, a toy chest, a bed that had all purple for the bed set, a closet and a door that led to a bathroom, this was their 7-year-old daughter, Lilly's room. The next room had pink walls, it had a dresser, a toy chest, a bed that had all pink for the bed set, that was their 4-year-old daughter, Ashley's room. Then their was the playroom, it was huge it had a couch, 5 toy chests, some bean-bag chairs, and a TV, oh yes and of course, toys. -  
  
"Steve, their something I need to tell you." DJ said looking at her husband then back at her kids.  
  
"What is it honey?" Steve asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant, 3 month's pregnant." DJ said.  
  
"That's wonderful, do you know the gender yet?" Steve asked.  
  
"Nope. Let's think of names, okay?" DJ replied then asked.  
  
"Sure." Steve replied.  
  
"For girls I like Jamie, Riley, Chloe, Rachelle, and Angela." DJ said.  
  
"For girls I like Elisabeth, Kaitlyn, Audrey, Andrea and Natalie." Steve added.  
  
"And for boys I like Jesse, Tucker, Ethan, Isaac, and Zachary." DJ commented.  
  
"And for boys I like James, Tyler, Ryker, Ryan, and Kyler." Steve Commented.  
  
"Okay how about for a boy, Ryan Tucker or..." DJ said.  
  
"Zachary Kyler and for a girl, Chloe Elisabeth or..." Steve said.  
  
"Or...Kaitlyn Rachelle." DJ added.  
  
"Now we have names for if we ever have more kids too." Steve said.  
  
"Yep, should we tell the kids yet? Oh yah and I have an appointment tomorrow to find out the gender" DJ asked.  
  
"Yah," Steve said as he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Ashley, Lilly come here please! Your mommy and I need to talk to you!" He shouted and the two girls came running.  
  
"Yah?" They asked.  
  
"You're going to have a new baby brother or sister...were going to find out tomorrow." DJ announced.  
  
"Cool!" They both said and then ran off to play again.

* * *

_How'd you like it? Please Review_


	3. Michelle

_Disclaimer-I only own Colten, Adam, Emerald, Sapphire, Todd, Lizzie, Abby, Lillian, and Ashley, I do not even own the title 'Come What May' is the title of a heartland book therefore it belongs to it's creator, Lauren Brooke. I do not own Wal-Mart either.  
  
A/N-My first Full House Fan-fic.  
  
Summary-It is about Full House, when the kids are older, most of them are adults and have their own children_

I love reviews, almost as much as I love Geoff Stults! **Almost! **And anybody who knows me knows that I am obsessed with Geoff.

* * *

**Come What May**

Michelle

* * *

**-**Michelle Tanner made her way up the steep stairs to her apartment. Her book bag was hanging on her shoulder as she held two grocery bags from Wal- Mart in her right arm and her keys in her left hand. The first grocery bag contained Lettuce, Grapes, Bread, Cereal, Eggs, and Sausage. The second contained Peanut Butter, Jelly, Ice cream, Steak, and Chicken. Finally after about 8 minutes she got herself in her apartment and put the stuff up. Her apartment wasn't big but It was good enough for her. It had a small living room that contained a couch, table, stereo, TV, two chairs, and some Photo's scattered around the walls over all her family. Then there was an open area that led into the kitchen. The kitchen, also small, had a fridge, microwave, oven, sink, marble counter, some cupboards, and a table off in the corner. Then if you went back into the living room their was a closed door if you opened it, it led you into Michelle's bedroom. There was a bed, TV, dresser, and a desk all crammed into the room. Then back in the living room, on the other side, across from that door was a bathroom. It was a regular bathroom, only it was big because it was the bathroom/laundry room. Michelle made her way outside and opened the door a cold breeze lashing across her face. It was mid-September but very cold for it. She looked around down under her, nobody. Michelle turned to go back inside but lost her footing, slipping and falling down the stairs hitting her head on everyone and slipped into unconsciousness. -

* * *

_Sorry if it's short! There will be more soon I promise!!! The next part will be when she is found by... _


	4. Jesse

_Disclaimer-I only own Colten, Adam, Emerald, Sapphire, Todd, Lizzie, Abby, Lillian, and Ashley, I do not even own the title 'Come What May' is the title of a heartland book therefore it belongs to it's creator, Lauren Brooke. I do not own Wal-Mart either.  
  
A/N-My first Full House Fan-fic.  
  
Summary-It is about Full House, when the kids are older, most of them are adults and have their own children  
  
I love reviews, almost as much as I love George Stults! Almost! And anybody who knows me knows that I am obsessed with George! I saw a thing that said Kevin was Geoff Stults not George. So it kind of confused me!_

* * *

_**Come What May**  
  
Jesse_

* * *

-Jesse Katzopolis sat on the light blue couch that was rested against one wall in the living room. He looked outside to see his wife riding her horse, Dancer. Nick was outside playing basketball in the driveway and Alex was out riding his moped. 6-year-old, Emerald was also outside riding her horse, Storm and as for 6-year-old Sapphire she was outside riding her go-kart. Jesse decided to call his niece Michelle to see if she wanted to come over. He dialed the familiar number of his niece's apartment and after 6 rings the answering machine picked up. So he decided to try her cell, but it went straight to voicemail. So he decided he would go over and see if she was home. He got in his blue pick-up after telling Becky where he was going and drove the 5-minute drive to Michelle's apartment. When he got there he found Michelle lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. –  
  
"Michelle!" Jesse yelled as he jumped out of the truck and ran to his niece. Her breathing was slowing by the minute, the hospital was another 5 minutes away. He'd take her himself. He drove to the hospital and waited there for 8 hours before finally getting any news.  
  
"Mr. Katzopolis...can I talk to you in my office?" Asked Dr. Simpson, Michelle's doctor.  
  
"Yes." He followed the doctor to her office.  
  
"Michelle should be fine...but she has a broken wrist...we will release her in a couple of days." The doctor said.  
  
"Can I go and see her?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Not right now she is resting." Dr. Simpson replied.  
  
"Okay," Jesse replied reluctantly and headed home.

* * *

"Daddy is Chelle alright?" Asked the two younger twins as Jesse walked into the door.  
  
"Yes Chelle is alright." Jesse replied then walked into the kitchen leaving the two younger twins to go back to watching Shrek 2 in their PJ's. Emerald was wearing Pink PJ's and Sapphire was wearing Purple PJ's.  
  
"Hun is Michelle alright?" Jesse's wife asked as soon as Jesse entered the kitchen. She knew how close Jesse was to Michelle.  
  
"Yes she's fine." Jesse replied. "I'm going to bed." He said and walked upstairs to his and Becky's room. And fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I have things to do. 


	5. Becky

**Title:** _Come What May_

**Disclaimer:** _Read Previous chapters for Disclaimer. _

**Rating:**_ General_

**# # #**

**-**Becky Katzopolis sat up in bed the next morning. Jesse had already left for the hospital. She wondered what extremes he would go to next? Oh well. She walked downstairs to start breakfast, which were Pancakes, Bacon, and Eggs. –

"Kids," Becky called up the stairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming." She heard four voices say. And soon enough four kids appeared. Nick in his black short's and white T-shirt, Alex in his gray short's and white T-shirt, Emmy (Emerald) in her pink sleeping gown, and Fire (Sapphire) in her purple sleeping gown. Becky sat at one side of the table, then Nicky, and Alex next to Nicky, then there was an Empty seat at the other end of the table, which was Jesse's. Then across from Nicky was Emmy and across from Alex was Fire. The kids ate breakfast as fast as possible and then left Becky to clean up the mess. Oh Joy. After about a half an hour Becky finally finished and walked into the living room. In the living room there was a flight of stairs, in which she climbed up them. Then you were led to a pale yellow hallway at the end of it there was a table with flowers and a photo of the family of 6. On the right side of the Hallway there was two bedrooms the one closest to the staircase read 'Nicholas's Room' and the one farthest from the staircase ready 'Alexander's Room'. Then on the left side there were two bedrooms, the one closest to the staircase read 'Emerald's Room' and the one farthest read 'Sapphire's Room'. Then if you walked past where you entered there was a bathroom next to another staircase. Becky climbed the staircase, which led her to a white hallway, on the left there were two bedrooms. Down past those on the right there was one bedroom, labeled 'Mom and Dad's Room', the other two didn't have labels because they were vacant, then there was a bathroom next to the staircase. Becky entered her room, It had white walls, a closet in one corner, and a door that led to their master bathroom in one corner, then the bed head was up against one wall and the rest of the bed was out on the floor. The bed had a navy blanket with many pillows scattered about the head of the bed; there was also a couch and a table. There was Photo's of their children scattered around the room also, and a dresser. Becky exited her room and went back on the 2nd floor, and entered Nick's room, it had a bed leaning up against the wall, that had a plain black blanket on it, and the walls were painted a light Grey. He had a desk, which had his Dell Computer on it. There was also a tack board with pictures of his family, friends, and just other things that he had wanted to put on it. He also had baseball posters on his wall, and a dresser. She exited the room and entered Alex's. Alex's room was a pale blue, with twin sized bed, it had a deep blue comforter on it. He had a desk right next to his bed, which had his Dell Computer on it. There was also like Nick's a tack board on the wall with pictures of friends, family and other things. He had basketball posters on his wall, and a dresser. Becky left there too, and entered Emmy's room. Emmy's room was pretty plain, it had dark pink walls, and a light pink comforter on her bed. It had some toys scattered around the room, and a dresser.

Fire's room was pretty much the same only purple. Becky went back downstairs into the kitchen and sat down wondering where her husband could be? And her children? Just then she heard a basketball hitting the pavement drive-way. Only mere hours later the children and Becky were finishing up dinner with no sign of Jesse. The children went to their rooms and went to bed as Becky did the dishes. Finally around 11:30 as Becky was getting ready for bed she heard tires on the driveway. The door opened and Jesse entered followed by Michelle.

"Michelle's moving in." Jesse explained simply as he led Michelle up the flight of stairs, then up the other flight of stairs and showed her, her room. Finally minutes later Becky realized Jesse wasn't coming back down and got up and turned everything off and went upstairs and went to bed herself.

* * *

A/n-_Sorry it took so long. Just have been busy with my other story _'**Shining Star**'_ and haven't had much time to work on this. And I have writers block so if you have any ideas let me know. Please!!!_

-_Tara_


	6. Authors Note

I am thinking of ending 'Come What May'. My seventh heaven stories take up my time along with everything else in life. I am not sure yet, but I most likely will.


End file.
